TMNT Truth or Dare!
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Me, My friends, April, Casey, and the guys! Send in Truths or Dares, through PM or review! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare 1

Me: Welcome one and all to my truth or dare show! *Said a mutant lizard (Neon green skin) girl with silver eyes and silver hair that has a white stripe down the middle, has on long black pants and a black tank top on (Silver mask)*

Me: I'm Silver Song, Silver for short and these are my friends! Golden Tune.

Golden: *A lizard mutant dark green skin, gold hair with a black stripe down the middle, gold eyes, has on long white pants and a white tank top (Gold mask)* Sup! And just call me Golden.

Me: My cousin Stone Heart!

Rocky: No one calls me that, just call me Rocky. *A pale girl green tinted skin, wearing a red cloche and a dark grey gown, grey eyes (No hair can be seen)*

Me: And Tabby!

Tabby: Hi! I love, love, love, love! This game! *A mutant turtle with brow eyes and hair (Short) neon orange mask that covered her whole head two bows on each side of her mask*

Me: You all know the guys!

Leo: Hi.

Raph: Sup'

Donnie: A pleaser to be here.

Mikey: Hi!

Me: And April!

April: Hey, glad to be here.

Casey: Hey!

Me: And Cindy- I mean Casey.

Casey: (-_-)

Me: So you can send through PM or review.

_**Well, there you go by the way the pairs a Golden X Donnie, Me X Leo, Tabby X Mikey, Raph dose have a girl friend. Rocky? No. Casey No (Eww!). April no.**_

_**So go ahead and send a lot of truth's and dares! But mostly dares XD! Have fun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello and thanks for the truth and dares!

Raph: They seriously DID that?!

Me: *Glares at him/ growls demonically*

Golden: *Eyes red/ Hair in flames/ fist on fire/ glaring at him*

Rocky: *Hissing like an angry snake/ Fork tough and fangs showing/ Snake like eyes glaring at him*

Raph: (O_O) Ne- never mind.

L/D/M/T: *Chuckling*

A/C: Uh….. How are you guys even DOING THAT?!

Me: Somehow, And Raph just for that, the first dare is for you.

Raph: Oh, how wonderful! *Very sarcastic*

Me: *Rolls eyes*

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Raph to be **__**locked**__** in a room full of cockroaches for 5 minutes.**_

Raph: And were in the wide world is she going to get that?

Me: *Smiles creepy like*

Raph: S***!

Me: *Shoves him in a rusty colored door*

*In the room*

Raph: How did I not see that door?!

(Roaches surround him)

Raph: *Screams*

*With us*

Me: While that's happening….. Let's move on! The next one is for… Leo!

Leo: Silver, if I don't come back alive, I had always loved you.

Me: *Rolls eyes/ Smiling/ slight bush*

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Leo to say that space heroes are stupid.**_

Me: *Glares at the dare* we love that show! How dare you! - Oh yeah, right….

Leo: What?!

Donnie: Geez.

M/T: That's harsh bro.

G/R: *Folds arms* Mhmm!

Leo: *Sighs* Fine, Space Heroes are stupid… Happy now?!

Me: Sorry, Next dare….. Donnie!

G/D: Oh come on!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare **__**Donnie to tell April how he feels about her.**_

Donnie: What part of 'Goldy's my girl friend' don't you understand?!

Golden: Yeah! *Hugs Donnie* My Donnie dearest. *Blushing*

Donnie: *Smiles/ Blush* April, I like you as a friend.

April: Same here.

Me: Now that- whatever that was, is over….. Mikey!

Mikey: *Hides behind his chair* No! Please, NO!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Mikey to be locked in a closet with pizza and he is not allowed to eat it.**_

Tabby: Hmm…..

Mikey: What?!

Me: *Shoves him in a closet/ Slams the door shut*

(In the room)

Mikey: *Drooling over the just out of the oven pizza*

Tabby: *Walks in the closet/ Sits by Mikey/ has a pizza box* There's nothing saying about you can't eat this pizza! *Hands it to him*

Mikey: *Hugs her/ Kisses her cheek* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

Tabby: *Blushing/ Smiles*

(With us)

Me: *Smirks*

Donnie: What?!

Golden: She's good.

Me: Yeah, she finds loop holes in every thing, especially her chores… Oh wait! *Lets Raph out*

Raph: *Runs out screaming*

Me: Welcome back Raph, Now….. April!

April: I can't say I'm not a bit nevus….

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare April to smack Casey in the face.**_

Me: *Grins happily*

Casey: *Mouth gaping* Oh come on!

Rocky: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Rules are rules!

April: Ok. *Smacks Casey across the face, HARD!*

Casey: OW! *Hand print on his face*

Me: *Laughing*

M/T: *Walk out of the closet/ Smiling*

Rocky: Enjoy your little seven minuets in heaven?

M/T: *Beat red*

Me: *Smirking* Anyway… Kathie- I mean Casey!

Casey: *Annoyed* (-_-)

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Casey to say that Donnie is the coolest turtle on earth.**_

Donnie: *Grins*

Casey: *Sighs* Fine. Donnie is the coolest turtle on earth… And I'm the best human in the whole universe!

Me: *Smacks the back of his head*

Casey: HEY!

Donnie: *Trying not to laugh*

Me: Now for the truths! Raph!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Raph: Why are you so angry all the time?**_

Raph: I'm not always angry!

Rocky: Yeah! He can be brotherly, nice and kind!

Raph: I do get mad, but I'm not like that all the time!

Me: Ok….. Leo!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Leo: If you were human what would you do?**_

Leo:….. There are many things I would do. *Puts an arm around me* what would we do if I were human?

Me: *Blushing* I wouldn't know, because I like you as you.

Everyone but me and Leo: AWWW!

M/L: *Blushing* Heh, yeah…

Raph: I think there asking about were would you go.

Leo: Hmm… A Space Hero's convention?

Me: Ok now….. Donnie!

Donnie: they seem harmless enough.

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Donnie: What is your favorite invention?**_

Donnie: The first invention Golden and I made together, it made things older or younger.

Golden: Yeah Silver got hit with it.

Me: It's all a blur.

Leo: You were a very violent little girl….. Do you still have nightmares?

Me: I never had a good dream in my life, Now with that Mikey your turn!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Mikey: Are you really the closest to Donnie?**_

Mikey: We're not around each other a lot any more especially sense he got a look on his lab door.

Donnie: Yeah.

Me: Alright, April your up!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- April: Who is your favorite turtle?**_

April: Donnie.

Casey: Who's your favorite human?

April: My dad.

Me: *Smirking* your turn Candy- Casey.

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Casey: Why are you afraid of rats?**_

Casey:… Casey Jones is no longer "Afraid" of rats!

Me: There's a rat on you.

Casey: AH! WERE?!

Me: See, not afraid….. Terrified. Now how did you get your phobia?

Casey: I was a kid and a rat attacked me OK?!

Me: Ok then….. There's one last dare….

Everyone but me: *Scared*

Me: Leo.

Leo: Of Coarse it is.

_**Awesomeness- I dare Leo to juggle his swords.**_

Leo: They are not toys, and I can't juggle them.

Donnie: He tried it once, ha almost killed him self.

Leo: Well I'll just have to try…. Again. *Gulps/ Stands up/ Starts to try juggling*

Raph: *Rolls eyes*

Leo: *The swords fall/ he jumps out of the way* Never- EVER- Again!

Me: *Laughs nervously* Well that's it! By the way Tabby, Rocky, Golden and I take truths or dares too, Hope to see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back!

Raph: Oh joy! *Rolls eyes*

Me: Zip it, little red riding turtle!

Raph: *Growls*

Leo: Calm down Raph, You've been called worse things by Sil.

Golden: True.

Me: Ok, The first dare is for Raph.

Raph: WHAT?!

_**DarkWolf133**__**: Dark: *laughs* Ooh, an admin just got you told!  
>Wolf: You do realize that we're following the same script format, right?<br>Dark: *stops* Oh. I guess you're right. Hmm...  
>Wolf rolled his eyes. "And now you're going to change it, aren't you?" He stopped as he realized that Dark had <strong>__**indeed **__** switched the format. With a groan, the Duskblade face palmed.  
>Dark grinned, lounging back in his chair. "Now then! Onto the questions!" He paused, obviously hoping for dramatic effect. Instead, Wolf cut in with an annoyed remark. "You do realize this going to take longer, and be more confusing now, right?"<br>Dark frowned in thought. "You have a good point. Fine." With an exasperated sigh, the teenager quickly typed in a command.  
>Wolf: Okay. Raph! I dare you to sing Let It Go!<br>Dark: *dryly* You really want him to sing that, don't you?  
>Wolf: *grins* Of course!<br>Dark: Hopefully you also realize that Feather will have our souls if she finds out?  
>Wolf: Um...well...we just have to make sure she doesn't find out then!<strong>_

Everyone but Raph: *Laughing*

Raph: No way!

Me: Do it, or else! *Thunder and lighting in the back round*

Raph: Well when you put it like that! *Sighs* I can't believe this….

Me: *Tosses a microphone* Sing.

Raph: *Growls then sighs* _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight__  
><em>_Not a footprint to be seen__  
><em>_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen__  
><em>_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside__  
><em>_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see__  
><em>_Be the good girl you always have to be__  
><em>_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know__  
><em>_Well now they know_

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway.

_Its funny how some distance__  
><em>_makes everything seems small__  
><em>_And the fears that once controlled me__  
><em>_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do__  
><em>_To __test__ the limits and break through__  
><em>_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,__  
><em>_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go__  
><em>_I am one with the wind and sky__  
><em>_Let it go, let it go,__  
><em>_You'll never see me cry__  
><em>_Here I stand and Here I'll stay__  
><em>_Let the storm rage on…_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground__  
><em>_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around__  
><em>_And one __thought crystallizes__ like an icy blast__  
><em>_I'm never going back__  
><em>_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go__  
><em>_And I'll rise like the break of dawn__  
><em>_Let it go, let it go__  
><em>_That perfect girl is gone__  
><em>_Here I stand in the light of day__  
><em>_Let the storm rage on__  
><em>_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_Everyone: *clapping*_

_Raph: Yeah, yeah. Just do the next one._

_Me: Touchy._

_**Dark: *sighs and face palms* Anyways, Silver. What version is this set in?  
>Wolf: Probably not the 2k12 version, judging by Don's reaction to that earlier dare.<br>Dark: Yeah. Pity. I like that one the most. Ah well...**_

Donnie: Version? What?

Raph: Yeah, what?

M/G/R: Nothing the just talking about are time line.

Everyone else: *Shrugs*

Me: *Whispers* 2012 version.

Mikey: What?

Me: Nothing, next dare!

_**Wolf: *leans forward, resting a hand under his chin* so...I'm curious as to how some of these relationships came to be...would any of you lovely couples care to share the story?  
>Dark: *gives Wolf a weird look* you're seriously getting creepy.<strong>_

M/L/D/G/T/M: *Beat red*

Me: Well, Leo and I got together when Tabby opened her yap, and told Leo I had a crush on Leo, and it turned out he had a crush on me too….

Leo: *Smirks/ puts an arm around me* Yep.

Golden: And because of that I and Rocky told Mikey that Tabby liked him-

Rocky: They go together.

Mikey: *Hugs Tabby protectively* my kitty.

Tabby: *Smiles/ Bushes*

Donnie: Things were said sometime after that, I ran off-

Golden: I fallowed him, we were in the UNsecret woods, We accidently said that we liked each other….

Donnie: And after a long awkward half walk back, there was this rose, flower thing called cupid rose, Goldy jumped in a tree.

Golden: The branch broke, I fell, and Donnie Dearest caught me.

Donnie: We were in a very awkward moment, Then Golden kissed me while I was holding her still…

Golden: Then Don kissed me, and That's how it started.

Raph: Me and my girl, Ran into each other one night, that's all I'm sayin'

Me: Heh, Moving on then… I guess.

_**Wolf: *shrugs* I try. Mikey, what's your favorite pizza?**_

Mikey: Do you even have to ask?! All of them!

Me: Well, Next!

_**Dark: *smirks and leans back in chair, hands resting behind head* Donatello. I dare you to build a headset that links directly to the brain and outputs holographic info that can be used as an interface.  
>Wolf: Dude, that's probably really simple for him. You did it, and you're not much of a genius.<br>Dark: *pulls out laser gun from nowhere and aims it at Wolf* Take it back. *growls threateningly*  
>Wolf: *rolls eyes, seemingly undeterred by the weapon* No.<br>Dark: *eyes go crazy* YES YOU WILL! *entire room comes alive, forming animal shapes robots that lunge toward Wolf*  
>Wolf: *eyes widen* T-this is new! *summons a glowing sword and meets a robotic panther in combat*<strong>_

Donnie: That was the third invention I even built really.

Me: *pushes a button that was somehow on her arm rest*

*Shows the invention*

Donnie: See?

Me: Next!

_**Dark: *dusts off hands* and while that's being taken care of...Leo. *smirks and taps something into the keyboard* I don't think I'll need to say anything for this one. *Captain Ryan appears in the lair***_

M/L: OMSONSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMS! *Look at each other/ Shrugs*

Golden: And while Silver and Leo are doing that…What ever that is anyway…. Let's move on.

_**Wolf: *is surrounded by a pile of smoldering robots* And before we sign off, all of you had better prep your fighting skills! Because next time, I'm taking you all on in a duel. *smiles creepily*  
>Dark: Farewell for now! *ends communication*<strong>_

Rocky: I hope they realize that Silver, Golden and I are Goddesses.

Raph: They will soon.

Golden: Well…. By, I guess…..


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi!

Raph: UGH! AGAIN?!

Me: Deal with it.

Rocky: *Rolls eyes* Just get on with it!

Me: Fine…

_**DarkWolf133**__**- *Wolf and a hologram of Dark appear in the lair, a flash of purplish light and smoke signaling their entrance*  
>Wolf: *grins at everyone* Greetings, once again. *takes a bow*<br>Dark's hologram: We're back!  
>Wolf: *gestures to Dark's holographic form* Dark here has refused to use my Chaos Magic for transportation, so instead he has sent over an electronic representative of himself.<br>Dark's hologram: *folds arms over chest* that's because last time we did that, you used your Chaos magic to put me in a dress!  
>Wolf: *laughs* Good times. Anyways, we have a few more questions and dares for you lovely ladies.<br>Dark's hologram: *punches Wolf in the arm, sending an electric surge to simulate touch*  
>Wolf: *rubs arm and gives Dark a hurt expression* Fine. I'll stop teasing them. April, have you ever dated someone before?<strong>_

Me: You sound like Daddy Discord, He's not really my dad, but my parents were murdered so….. Yeah…

April: No.

Casey: What about all of are dates?!

April: Who said they were dates?

Me: *Chuckling* Next!

_**Dark's hologram: *face palms* Casey, when and how did you first fall in love with hockey?**_

Casey: Casey Jones was practically born on the ice.

Me: *Mutters* or the ice age.

Casey: *Glares*

Me: *Glares back/ Growls*

Casey: (O_O) *Gulps*

Me: Anyway….. NEXT!

_**Wolf: Raph, did you know that Dark's computer keeps trying to call you Graph?  
>Dark's hologram: Ugh, why do you have to say that?<br>Wolf: *stocks out tongue at Dark* because I can.**_

Raph: UGH! It's Raph! Not Ralph, not Graph, RAPH! R- A- P- H! RAPH!

Me: Ok, Cool off!

Golden: Next!

_**Dark's hologram: Anyways, Leo and Mikey! I dare you two to have pizza eating competition! Who can eat the most?  
>Wolf: Don't you think that's a little unfair? Mikey will obviously win.<br>Dark's hologram: *shrugs* Meh. I want to see. *appears to type in a bunch of buttons, and a giant stack of pizzas appear***_

Me: Ok.

Rocky: Ready! Set! G-

(Pizza's are gone)

Everyone but Mikey: (O_O)

Mikey: What, Was I not suppose to eat those?...

Tabby: *Laughing*

Me: Well… OK then….. Next….

_**Wolf: *rolls eyes* and now that that's done, Raph, what would you do if one of your brothers was kidnapped?**_

Raph: Beat the HELL of who ever did that!

Me: Me too, next!

_***a girl walks in and leans against the wall, arms crossed over her chest*  
>?: So...Wolf and Dark...<br>Wolf: *eyes widen* Dark, I thought Feather wasn't allowed into other alternate universes of TMNT other than her own?  
>Dark's hologram: *furiously typing* She isn't! She must have disabled the block!<br>Feather: *rolls eyes* I'm right here you know. And Wolf, you have a little something to answer for. *stalks over to Wolf, eyes blazing*  
>Wolf: She must have found out about the song.<br>Feather: Yes. *drags Wolf out of the lair*  
>Dark's hologram: Well...I suppose he deserved it. Funny that Feather is the only one who's been able to actually 'punish' Wolf. *shrugs* Anyways, he'll probably still want that battle after Feather's done with him, so I should warn you. Wolf is an extremely powerful Duskblade, in fact, he's become so powerful over the last few years...he's sort of gone crazy because no one has been able to beat him. I think Feather is only able to drag him off like that because he let's her. So...kick his butt, will yah?<br>Wolf: *walks back, calmly plucking shuriken from his wings* Alright. Ready for a duel?  
>Dark's hologram: *rolls eyes and sighs* Told yah so.<strong>_

Me: Ok. Rocky, you first!

Rocky: * Stands up/ Skin now tinted green with scales/ Large fangs dripping venomous poison/ talons/ Large leathery bat wings come out/ Snake slit eyes cold as stone/ Takes off cloche revealing her snake hair* I am Stone Heart, You may know me as medusa, The queen and goddess on DISTRUCTION!

Everyone but me and Golden: (O_O) HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!

Me: Well while that's going on…. We'll see you next time! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Aloha!

Golden: Don't you dare! I only go there for "special" reasons! So don't you even try that!

Rocky: Calm down.

Tabby: How? When?!

Golden: Hello, living shadow of little miss insane over there! *Points at me*

Me: *Smiles* Anyway….. Let's jump into it!

_**DarkWolf133**__**- *Dark appears in lair amongst a crackle of electricity*  
>Dark: *hooks the handheld teleportation device onto belt* Hello ladies and gentlemen! Or...goddesses and turtles? Anyways, I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with me for a bit longer. *chuckles* Donatello, do you have any theories as to why that car was affected by the mutagen, even though no other non-living thing has been affected by it before? Actually, these last two mutations have been a little bonkers, as the frogs had most definitely not touched any humans recently.<strong>_

Donnie: Actually, yes, Golden, Rocky, and me, that is.

Rocky: For the car, when it was turned into a mutant, touching its owner at that time, maybe giving him his racing spirit, explaining the guy, when he got out the first time he seemed drained of all memory of what happened and why he seemed a little…. Not tough, considering the car only chose good racers, the reason for Donnie, no affiance, was one, he was the closest mutant to it, and two, he needed him to leer Casey into a race, thinking that it would win, and driving Casey's competitive spirit to the point were he would slip up, the only reason I think Don remembered was because he was a mutant, a skilled ninja, and has to many thought racing through him, and for the fact he KNEW the car was a mutant in the first place, and the mutagen fuel, if you remember when there was a mutant plant, That mutant was using the mutagen as a "Feeding source", there for Its most likely there was a human source adding to its unique mutation, unless… this was before the came to New York they were still trying to prefect it meaning that mutagen that they had to mix with then to mutate in the first place had to be defective, as in it gave them the ability to be alive even if they weren't alive, only if the fed off something, there "Feeding source".

Raph/ Mikey/ Leo/ April/ Casey: *Looks at her/ mouths hanging open*

Rocky: What? I'm sort of a nerd in case you haven't noticed.

Golden: As for the mutant frogs we've HAVE been in the water which the frogs were in, that's it most likely.

Donnie: Exactly.

Me: Hmmm….. Think about it, next!

_**Dark: And next, for Michelangelo. What would you do if Shredder wore a Darth Vader costume and **__**offered **__** you cookies to join the Dark Side? *grins***_

Mikey: WHAT?! WERE?! HOW?! WHY?!

Tabby: *Hugs Mikey* its ok…. Calm down….

Me: Next.

_**Dark: Donatello again. Do you celebrate Pi Day?**_

Donnie: As in the number, no.

Me: *shrugs* Next.

_**Dark: This one is for Raphael. *gives a blowtorch* Feather wanted to give you something.**_

Raph: Cool.

Me: Someone killed me with one of those, don't be reckless with that. Next!

_**Dark: Silver, what exactly are you the goddess of? I sort of got bored after the first half-hour of Wolf's fight with you gals...**_

Me: *Sighs* I'm a desecrate to the name…..

Golden: *Rolls eyes* No you're not; I'm her living shadow, so we're the same Goddess, the goddesses of love and beauty, Aphrodite, in other words.

Me: Figures we get mutated huh? Any way… Next!

_**Dark: And that is it for the time being. I'm going to take a break for now. And before I forget, Wolf wanted to **__**thank you **__** all for that really long battle. He's not here right now, mainly because he decided a date with Mal was obviously more important. Bye! *pulls out handheld teleportation device and types in something. With a final wave, he disappears in a flash of bluish light and electric fields***_

Me: Ok then, Well…

Golden: Is that it?

Rocky: Yep.

Golden: Good *Turns to shadow* Aloha! *Disappears*

Me: Well everyone its time to say…..

Everyone: Aloha!


End file.
